Concrete angel
by animesnape21
Summary: this is mostly lik my other snarry stories so im not puttin anythin else in here
1. Chapter 1

It had been a while since Severus Snape had last seen Harry Potter alive with his own eyes

_**Preview Notes: I do not own Harry Potter nor the song who's lyrics are put into this story. This story and my other fan-fictions are solely made for entertainment and I am in no way making money off of these stories/ characters. These beloved characters belong to that lucky son of a bitch JKRowling (who is bloody brilliant to those who don't think so). So sit back and enjoy the Story. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you……….. Concrete Angel!**_

It had been a while since Severus Snape had last seen Harry Potter alive with his own eyes. Everyday after class and on weekends, Snape had went up to their favorite spot in the castle and watched the gates, praying that the man, who was known as the savior of the magical community and his boyfriend, would walk through them. Often he wrote as he watched and waited, more than not they were about Harry. Tow evenings before the term was about to start, Snape was found in his usual spot. He was writing again. Tears hit the parchment but he did not seem to notice nor mind that they were there.

_Through the wind and the rain  
He stands hard as a stone  
in a world that he can't rise above  
but his dreams give him wings  
and he flies to a place where he's loved  
Concrete angel_

"Severus" Snape jumped slightly when he heard Minerva McGonagall speak quietly behind him. When she did speak to Snape, however, Snape finally noticed that he was crying lightly.

"Severus there's someone in the Great Hall who is desperate to see his boyfriend" Snape's eyes widened as a smile erupted onto McGonagall's face. Snape tore down the stairs 3 at a time, almost not daring to believe it. He skidded to halt in front of the Great Hall doors and shoved them open. Standing in the middle of a sea of professors, stood the man Snape had been waiting 5 years to see. Harry James Potter was finally back at Hogwarts where he belonged.

The second Harry stepped into the Great Hall, his former teachers swarmed him.

"Harry your back!" "Harry your alive!" rang around him as Harry desperately searched for his boyfriend. Harry didn't spot Snape but he did spot his former head of house, Minerva McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall find Severus for me! Tell him his boyfriend is desperate to see him!" Harry shouted to the headmistress. McGonagall nodded and took off. Harry was starting to feel overwhelmed by his former professors and just wanted to catch up with his boyfriend. Suddenly everyone fell silent as the Great Hall doors were thrown open. Harry turned around and soon was sprinting through the crowd, trying to get to Snape.

"SEVERUS!" Harry cried, flinging himself into the sobbing potions master arms.

"My god Harry I've missed you so much" Snape cried as he clung to his boyfriend. Harry's hair had grown softer over the last 5 years and it tamed out.

"Sevvy your just the way I left you. God every day I just wanted to leave the horrors of the after war and come back to you. I haven't had a decent sleep since I left," Harry whispered as he ran a hand through Snape's hair, just as Snape was doing to him. Harry pulled away from Snape till they were arm length away. Snape looked the same to him, just as snarky yet with the air of a hidden horror.

"Come on luv. Lets go to the lake" Harry whispered as he pulled Snape out of the Great Hall.

_**Author's notes: the lyrics at the beginning were taken from **__**Concrete angel **__**by Martina McBride. That song just reminds me of Snape and Harry so I put them in the chapter.**_

_**Also Snape's character was changed. See he was actually waiting for Harry to return and therefore became more depressed each day that Harry didn't come back to his home at Hogwarts.**_

_**Also the story will be named after Concrete Angel since it's the only name that seems to fit for this story. Please R&R.**_

_**Luvs and hugs, animesnape21**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sevvy your just the way I left you

"_Sevvy your just the way I left you. God every day I just wanted to leave the horrors of the after war and come back to you. I haven't had a decent sleep since I left," Harry whispered as he ran a hand through Snape's hair, just as Snape was doing to him. Harry pulled away from Snape till they were arm length away. Snape looked the same to him, just as snarky yet with the air of a hidden horror._

"_Come on luv. Lets go to the lake" Harry whispered as he pulled Snape out of the Great Hall._

Chapter 2

The sun was setting when Harry and Severus sat side-by-side next to the lake. The colors reflected of the surface of the calm lake and Harry sat watching them in their dance for a moment before he turned to the potions professor.

"How have you been Sev? I've missed you so much"

"I have been worried about you. You have been gone for 5 years, no word" Severus didn't mean to sound one bit harsh but he knew he was a little bit. Harry sighed and looked out to the lake again.

"I regret not writing but it wouldn't have been safe for me. I was rounding up the last of the Death Eaters and it took longer than I thought it would. I never stopped thinking of you" Severus looked at Harry, seeing how tired he looked by the way his shoulders were slumped over.

"This castle seemed way too empty without you and your friends I will admit" Severus muttered and Harry turned back to him. Green eyes probed the black depths of Severus' before Harry leaned in for a kiss. Lips met each other and moved gently, gathering the taste of each other's. Harry's arms snaked around Severus' neck, hands digging through the soft black hair. Severus wrapped his arms around harry's forever thin waist, moaning into the kiss.

When Harry pulled back from the kiss, he whispered

"That's one of the things I missed about you. Your soft lips and your soft hair". Severus kissed Harry gently before bring Harry's head to his chest and let his fingers cascade through his forever messy locks.

The sun had long since set before Harry and Severus returned to the warmth of the castle. Severus led Harry down to his private rooms in the dungeon, neither wanting to leave the other one alone that night. They had spent the last 5 years apart and they weren't about to do it for a while again.

"Nice rooms Severus" Harry commented when he entered Severus' rooms. They weren't as he expected. Yes there were the green and silver colors in things here and there, seeing as he was a slytherin, but there were also soft blues and cream colors. It seemed the same from the last, yet brief, time Harry had seen the inside of it.

"Well it seemed way too empty without my lover in here with me. The bed was way too cold and way too big for just me" Harry smirked as he sat on the couch in front of the fire with Severus. The fire crackled merrily as Harry and Severus shared sweet kisses, making up for the lost time between them. Cloths were quickly shed that night and for the first time in 5 long, lonely, and difficult years, Severus made love to Harry like they were going to die the next day.


End file.
